


At Last

by VioletSageWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSageWood/pseuds/VioletSageWood





	

_"Is this really happening?! Is Alexander Hamilton actually in my bed?! Oh my gosh!"_  

John had to rub his eyes a few times to prove that this wasn't a dream. Alexander Hamilton, the most beautiful man in the world, was in his bed.

He sat up quickly and looked at the man in his bed. Alex's lovely, raven hair was perfectly fanned around his head.  _"Oh gosh."_

He decided to wake Alex, though, before he could, Alex was already sitting up. John blushed deeply when Alex let out the cutest yawn he had ever heard. "H-hey, Alex." John's greeting spooked Alex. "John?! W-what are you doing here? In my bed?" The writer looked at the sun kissed man, eyes wide and cheeks pink. "Well, actually, you're in my bed." John smiled awkwardly, turning his head from Hamilton. "Oh, I apologize." Alexander cleared his throat and his eyes averted to John's crotch on accident, and his whole face went red. "Well, look at what we have here. Someone seems to be excited about my presence." Alex teased, a smirk painted on his delicious, plump lips. John blinked and looked down at his own crotch, and gasped. The artist tried to explain, though all he could do was sputter. "It's natural in the mornings." John managed to get out and chuckled nervously as he tried to cover his embarrassing bulge. 

Alexander lifted his hand in protest. "Don't. I want to see."

The way Alex spoke sent a pleasant shiver down John's spine.

"You do?"

"Show me your dick, Laurens."

John swallowed as he pulled his cock out. Alex stared at the impressive length of John's dick, salivating. "My, oh, my. Let me help with that." Alex got in between John's legs, smirking like a cat. John gulped and let himself relax. The man between his legs got to work, sucking and slurping away at the cock presented to him. John was a moaning mess, and whined when Alex pulled away. "I was close dammit!" John whimpered, wiggling in annoyance and bucked his hips up, trying to find friction. "I know." Alexander's smug face pissed John off a bit. When Alex took all of his clothes off, John's cheeks heated up. Alex turned around and put his ass in John's face. John groaned lowly and spread the thick cheeks of Alex's ass and began to tongue fuck him. Alexander let out high pitched, breathy moans that were music to John's ears. "Oh gosh, your'e way better than Hercules and Lafayette." Alexander choked out through small, pleased whimpers. John tittered as he pined Hamilton to the bed, causing Alex to gasp. The freckled man smirked and put his arms under Alexander's pits and gripped his shoulders, and made them fall back, forcing Alex to sit up on his lap. "John!" Alexander squealed, hands flying to Laurens' chest for perches. John licked his lips as he slowly lowered Alex onto cock. They groaned as John began to bounce the smaller man. The pace started slow, though, Alex had gotten impatient and sped up the tempo. Both of them gave a crescendo of moans.

"John, John, John, John, John!" Alex could only say John's name as he bounced quickly on John's thick, twitching cock. John could only produce low, trembling moans as he slammed up into the tight heat of Alex's hole. They were both so close, yet neither wanting the moment to end.

"Yes!" Alex cried out, painting their chests in hot, white ribbons. John followed after him, giving a final buck of his hips, cumming deeply into Alexander.

Alex collapsed onto John, panting heavily. John wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist, taking a deep breath. They caught their breath and smiled sleepily at one another. "That was amazing." They shared a laugh as they crawled under the covers. "I love you." They said, falling asleep in a warm embrace.


End file.
